Forever Gone
by Yunoki
Summary: [Commande de Pandacat] UA. Ne se déroule pas dans l'univers d'Eldarya. Malgré les apparences et tout ce qui les différencient, Ezarel et Valkyon sont ensemble. Ils s'aiment mais depuis quelques temps leur couple bat de l'aile et rien ne semble pouvoir les rapprocher. Auront-ils le temps de se réconcilier avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ?


_**Note**_

 _Bonjour à tous,_

 _Nous nous retrouvons pour mon dernier texte en date. Il a beaucoup été influencé par les actualités aux Etats-Unis.  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Pseudo** : Pandacat

 **Genre du one-shot souhaité** : Réaliste, amour, drame, réflexion, (-peut inclure des sujets très matures et adultes selon votre choix-).

 **Description plus ou moins précise** : Un couple traverse une période assez difficile suite à un problème et n'arrive plus à s'entendre. Donc ils s'engueulent, se trahissent, se hurlent dessus, cassent des assiettes, et se remettent ensemble à la fin

 **Personnages principaux** : Le couple. Ça peut être deux mecs, deux filles, ou un couple hétéro (à vous de choisir).

 **Personnages secondaires** : Leur entourage ?

 **Point de vue désiré** : Ce que vous voulez, mais j'aimerais bien des passages avec un point de vue interne.

 **Autre** : - J'aimerais bien que le texte soit imposant et en jette un max. Avec des sentiments déchirants, un dilemme, une histoire d'amour très originale !

\- La fin ne doit pas être forcément heureuse, au choix.

-Évitez les clichés, comme la fille timide/trop mignonne et le garçon protecteur/fort. Ça serait intéressant d'avoir des caractères difficiles avec une histoire bien compliquée.

* * *

 **Forever Gone**

L'église est noire de monde, de gens venus pour te voir une dernière fois. Ton cercueil est ouvert sur l'autel où tous viennent te rendre hommage et je trouve cette pratique stupide. Pourtant, je m'approche pour contempler ton visage une dernière fois. Tout le monde s'écarte sur mon chemin, sûrement parce que je dois faire peur à voir tant j'ai perdu de poids. Tu sembles si paisible, presque endormi. Est-ce pour me rassurer ? Ces cérémonies sont pour les vivants après tout. Tu dois bien t'en ficher de là où tu es.

Si tu savais combien de regrets j'ai à propos de nous. Toi tu ne peux plus en avoir, tu es mort. Tu es mort et j'aurais préféré être à ta place pour ne pas endurer ça.

[…]

– Bordel Ezarel !

L'interpellé soupira ostensiblement en fermant les yeux puis prit une inspiration avant de se lever du canapé. L'homme était d'une beauté toute ciselée, grand et fin, des oreilles légèrement pointues et des cheveux bleus qui détonaient avec sa peau opaline. Ce tableau magnifique était pourtant contrarié par une moue sur ses lèvres légèrement charnues quoique fines.

– Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?!, dit-il avec humeur en jetant un regard colérique vers son compagnon.

Plus grand que lui d'une tête, son petit ami était large d'épaules et avait une carrure impressionnante. Valkyon était un concentré de muscles dus au sport et à un entraînement quotidien drastique. Sa peau tannée par le soleil portait quelques cicatrices plus blanches, un peu comme ses cheveux qui eux aussi avaient une couleur particulière. Lui aussi le regardait avec colère et ses yeux dorés dont il n'avait jamais vraiment pu saisir les nuances étincelaient.

– Combien de fois t'ai-je dis de mettre ton linge au sale et _**pas**_ à côté de la baignoire ?

– Sérieusement ? Tu me prends la tête pour ça ?

– Parce que tu es incapable de mettre le linge dans la panière qui elle aussi se trouve _**dans**_ la salle de bain ? Oui !

– Non mais j'hallucine ! On en parle de ta vaisselle qui traîne dans l'évier et que tu ne laves, pour ainsi dire, _**jamais**_?

– Bon, j'en ai marre.

– C'est ça ! Fuis, c'est tout ce que tu sais faire !

C'est la porte d'entrée se refermant avec fracas qui lui répondit. Ezarel grimaça avant que son visage ne prenne une expression fanée. Il s'écroula sur le canapé sans aucune grâce, couvrant ses yeux avec son avant-bras. Plus rien n'allait entre eux ces derniers temps. En fait, c'était depuis l'arrivée d'une petite nouvelle dans leur club de tir à l'arc. La jeune fille s'évertuait à draguer les garçons du groupe tour à tour et cela avait fait grincer des dents plusieurs fois les deux amants lorsqu'elle s'attaquait à l'un d'eux.

Cela prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur, jusqu'au jour où Ezarel se retrouva embrassé presque de force sous les yeux de Valkyon. Évidement le basané n'avait pas vu toute la scène et l'avait mal pris, ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé de s'expliquer par la suite. Cela avait donné lieu à une dispute mémorable, du moins pour lui, où Valkyon lui reprochait de ne pas être clair sur ses sentiments et ses attirances romantiques et sexuelles. Depuis, chaque petit tracas devenait une dispute sans nom et le plus grand des deux claquait la porte, sachant que s'ils venaient à se battre il lui ferait du mal.

Pourtant Ezarel aimait Valkyon, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître au premier abord. Alors oui, il ne lui avait jamais dit et encore moins autour d'un dîner aux chandelles mais il le lui prouvait chaque jours ! Combien de fois l'éphèbe lui avait-il apporté le petit déjeuner au lit et prit soins de lui même s'il faisait semblant d'être désintéressé ?

Cependant le sportif avait aussi ses torts et comme il ne voulait pas d'explications, la situation s'était envenimée et ils ne communiquaient plus. C'est à peine s'ils supportaient d'être assis l'un à côté de l'autre.

Ils étaient stupides de se battre pour si peu. Son amant avait mal interprété une situation et lui-même s'en voulait déjà assez comme ça de s'être fait avoir par Erika.

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, celui qu'on aurait pu comparer à un elfe se promit de tout faire pour arranger leur situation. Il redoublerait d'efforts pour que leur couple tienne et espérait que Valkyon en fasse autant.

Plus tard dans la soirée, son amant n'avait toujours pas reparût. Lorsque son téléphone se mit à vibrer, un soulagement sans nom l'envahit en voyant le nom sur l'écran. Il décrocha avec précipitation.

– Allô ? Valkyon écoute je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure...

– Je sais, moi aussi.

– Tu vas bientôt rentrer ?, demanda fébrilement Ezarel en faisant les cents pas dans le salon.

– Désolé. Nevra m'a convaincu d'aller avec lui dans une boîte assez connue. Il en a marre d'Erika et essaye de changer de bord. Valkyon rit à l'autre bout du fil, le faisant sourire. Je lui ai dit que ça ne se passait pas comme ça mais il a l'air... déterminé.

– Très bien, ne rentre pas trop tard d'accord ? Tu me manque.

– Tu me manque aussi. A ce soir, bisous.

– Bisous.

Le jeune homme sourit, plus confiant que plus tôt, ils allaient finir par arranger ça.

[…]

En pleine nuit, le téléphone de l'étudiant sonna bruyamment, le tirant de son sommeil. S'asseyant dans le lit, il attrapa l'appareil, se brûlant les yeux au passage et décrocha, toujours dans les vapes. Il aurait voulu répondre mais un sanglot se fit entendre et il se réveilla pleinement.

– Allô ? Qui est-ce ?

– Ez-Ezarel.

Un autre sanglot, plus fort cette fois déchira le silence de la chambre et le bleu reconnu la voix de Nevra.

– Hey, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

– Je... Je suis désolé.

Son ami renifla peu élégamment et des sirènes puissantes se fient entendre, inquiétant définitivement l'autre homme.

– Bordel mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!

– Je- C'est Valkyon et il, il, il- un sanglot coupa sa phrase.

Si quelqu'un avait pu voir le visage d'Ezarel à cet instant il aurait eût peur, ce dernier était livide. C'est d'une voix froide et sans vie qu'il ordonna à Nevra.

– Dis-moi, s'il te plaît.

– Il est mort, finit par dire le jeune homme en larmes.

Ce fût comme si le monde s'écroulait autour de lui. Il en lâcha son téléphone, de l'autre côté Nevra pleurait toujours. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Comment ça, Valkyon est mort ? Mais il lui avait parlé quelques heures avant, il allait très bien ! Incapable de gérer l'information qu'il venait de recevoir, il raccrocha et se recoucha comme s'il avait fait un cauchemar.

C'est le lendemain qu'il prit pleinement conscience de la situation. Il regardait les informations quand il réalisa, ça passait à la télé. Une boîte de nuit gay avait été attaquée par un homme armé, il y avait en tout quarante-neuf morts en plus du tireur et bien plus de blessés. Quarante-neuf morts, dont Valkyon.

[…]

Je sens les larmes rouler sur mes joues encore une fois devant ton visage éteint. J'ai envie de hurler, de briser l'une des flûtes à champagne qui flottent autour de moi pour me trancher les veines et te rejoindre. Pourquoi faut-il que des personnes comme ton assassin existent ? Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois parti sans que l'on ait pu se réconcilier ? Pourquoi l'amour n'est-il pas accepté s'il est jugé différent ?

Ton cercueil se referme et je sens une vague d'angoisse poindre, terrifié à l'idée de ne plus jamais te voir. Mais rien ne se voit sur mon visage, juste mes larmes encore et toujours. Ta dernière demeure est soulevée par Nevra, Leiftan, Kero et Chrome. Je n'en ai pas la force, pardonne moi. Tu es escorté jusqu'au cimetière où ton corps sera enterré et pourrira. Je ne veux pas jeter de terre sur toi, je ne supporte pas ce spectacle macabre où le prêtre raconte des insanités. Tu ne croyais pas en Dieu, d'ailleurs cet enfoiré s'est bien gardé de t'aider si tu le faisais.

Tu finis recouvert et tout ce qui est visible de toi est cette pierre tombale à l'épitaphe banale au possible « Fils et amant tendrement aimé ».

Je reste longtemps devant elle, brillante sous le soleil de la Floride. Évidement il ne peut pas pleuvoir une fois dans l'année quand on en a besoin. Nevra fini par m'entourer de ses bras dans une éteinte serrée et je manque de m'écrouler. Nous sortons de ce lieu fait pour les vivants où seuls les morts résident et j'ai une dernière pensée pour toi. J'espère que de là où tu es, tu puisse m'entendre alors écoute moi bien : Je t'aime.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _Si vous avez aimez n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review._


End file.
